Middle School Gone Big Time
by beautywithbrains
Summary: It's the boys' first day of middle school. That doesn't mean they have to keep it boring. How will the boys' first day go?


**I wanted to write something so bad, but I didn't have anything in mind! So then, I was like, "OOH, OOH! I have a story in the binder that I need to type, and it would be good to put on here! And people will love me for it because I'm amazing and awesome and nice and sweet and amazing and, most importantly, not conceited!" I use run-ons when I ramble.**

**So, here I am with my pretzel M&M's (I don't own M&M's) and my story. I think this is adorable, and I liked writing it, so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: beautywithbrains = owner of plot.**

"Kendall, Kendall, wake up. You don't want to be late, do you?" Mrs. Knight asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to get her son up and out of bed.

"Can I get there at twelve? They won't count me as absent!" Kendall groaned from underneath his covers.

Mrs. Knight chuckled at her son's request. It was the first day of middle school for the boys, and the first day of elementary school for Katie. Everyone had been dreading the arrival of school, except for the parents. They got seven hours away from their children! They love them, but even the great mothers and fathers can get exhausted from the boys we can't get enough of. Katie would have to wake up in an hour, but, right now, Mrs. Knight was trying to coax Kendall out of bed!

Rrrring! Rrrring!

"I wonder who that could be," Mrs. Knight quickly left Kendall's room, and headed downstairs as fast as she possibly could. She reached for the house phone and saw that it was Mrs. Garcia trying to reach her.

"Having trouble getting Carlos awake?" Mrs. Knight assumed that Mrs. Garcia was having the same difficulty as she.

"Yes! I've shaken him, talked to him, and even splashed a bit of cold water on his face! What else can I do?" Mrs. Garcia exclaimed, sounding both worried and desperate.

"Carlos has stayed the night plenty of times for me to know that you need to…"

"Yes?"

"Take his helmet off his head."

"I should've known. Thanks, Jennifer!"

"Anytime, Lucy," Mrs. Knight exclaimed, and with that, she hung up.

Mrs. Knight's cell phone had rang a couple minutes later, so she answered it only to find out it was someone with the wrong number. Kendall had heard his mother's phone ring from his room, and decided to get up and get dressed.

"Kendall, when did you get up?" Mrs. Knight asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"When I heard, 'BYE, BYE, BYE!' blasting throughout the house," Kendall informed, singing his mother's ringtone, which was a lyric from a song by the Backstreet Boys.

"Sorry about that, sweetie. At least you're awake!" Mrs. Knight was trying to look on the bright side, but that was a bit difficult.

"Since I'm awake, can I have waffles with peanut butter and bananas? Pretty please with a puppy on top!" Kendall begged, sticking out his bottom lip. Mrs. Knight caved and went off to get the ingredients for Kendall's desired breakfast.

Ah, the wonders of a bottom lip.

…*…*…*_**Big Time Rush**_…*…*…*

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Our four favorite boys gathered their belongings, stood up, and headed for the door. Then, they noticed something strange.

They were the only ones up.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Mr. Vick, the boys' advanced math teacher, chuckled. "The first bell you hear is for the seventh graders, I think of it as our ten minute warning. Thank you, umm…Kendall…Carlos…Logan…and Jamison! Yes, that's it! Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Jamison!"

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Have a nice day, all!"

"It's finally lunchtime!" Carlos cheered.

"I wonder what we're having," Logan commented.

"Probably hamburgers and cheeseburgers like every school serves on the first day," Kendall answered, hope in his voice.

"He called me Jamison! Now all the girls are probably thinking, 'That's not a cute name at all, it's _so_ dorky!' They just described Logan, and I'm definitely _not _Logan!" James shrieked.

"Hey!" Logan squeaked.

"It's true and you know it!" James argued.

"Yeah…"

"I don't like that bell! It tricked us!" Carlos complained, sounding much like a five-year-old.

"Yes, it did, but now we know who and what it's for," Kendall commented. "Now let's get some lunch, I'm starving."

…*…*…*_**Big Time Rush**_…*…*…*

The boys finished their lunch (hamburgers, fries, cup of strawberries, and a chewy chocolate chip cookie) and managed to survive their fifth period: Social Studies. Then, it was time for flex, and the boys were working on their "All About Me" papers.

"LOGAN, HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE ME USING THREE WORDS?" Carlos yelled across the room, breaking the silence. Logan didn't answer.

"LOGAN!" Carlos yelled again. No answer.

"Fine! JAMES, HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE ME USING THREE WORDS?" Nothing.

"JAMES" Silence.

"Gosh! KENDALL, HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE ME USING THREE WORDS?"

"Dude, I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Kendall screamed.

"SORRY, FORCE OF HABIT!"

"BOYS!" Mrs. Andrews, the boys' homeroom teacher, bellowed. "We don't yell across the room for someone's attention. There's no talking in flex, unless you have to work on a partner activity. I don't think your All About _Me_ poster is a partner activity, _Carlos_."

"No need to be so sassy," Carlos mumbled.

"What was that?" Mrs. Andrews questioned.

"Uh, my favorite actor is Kyle Massey," Carlos covered.

"Alright," Mrs. Andrews smiled, falling for Carlos' cover-up.

…*…*…*_**Five minutes later**_…*…*…*

"LOGAN, HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE ME IN THREE WORDS?"

Obviously, it was going to be a long year for Mrs. Andrews.

…*…*…*_**Big Time Rush**_…*…*…*

"Shh, stop drawing!" Mrs. Plaiger, the boys' art teacher, chimed.

"Good afternoon," Mrs. Shelley chirped. "I'm Mrs. Shelley, your principal. I hope everyone had a great first day! I have a few announcements before we dismiss."

The boys listened intently to the announcements, only to find out that every announcement wasn't worth listening to.

"…Alright, have a great evening, and I'll see everyone tomorrow!"

"Ditto, class dismissed," Mrs. Plaiger chirped.

The boys gathered their materials and headed towards the door. Once the exited the building, they made their way to the place where car riders stand. Each boy began scanning the area for James' mom's minivan.

"There she is!" Kendall jumped.

"Wait for the cars, then we'll go," Logan instructed.

As soon as it was safe, the boys scurried to the minivan.

"How was the first day?" Mrs. Diamond asked.

"We managed," Kendall answered with a smirk.

"Big time," they all chorused.

**Ahh! What an adorable ending!**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I may or may not have searched my FanFiction name on Google…**

**2. I also may or may not have been listening to Elevate on iTunes for the eleventh time, but maybe twenty-ninth total**

**3. The original story was a bit different when it got to the phone ringing, so I made it sound less…confuzzling (confusing) here**

**4. I kind of started looking at DeviantArt while writing**

**5. I figured out that iTunes is an attention hog while writing, if you don't give it attention, it will make the boys sound like they're a broken record**

**6. My hair got on my nerves so many times, it's not even funny**

**7. I started laughing when I typed Jamison. I mean, imagine James being called Jamison. How funny is that?**

**8. I loved writing James' little freak-out!**

**9. I got the whole peanut butter and banana waffles from me! I love waffles with PB and bananas!**

**10. The lunch the boys had is my favorite school lunch!**

**11. I also enjoyed writing Carlos' little scream fest**

**12. I purposely made Logan sound like a parent towards the end**

**Otay! I kinda based this off my first day, but not all that much. I had to make sure the boys jazzed it up!**

**Not much to say…shocker!**

**Still taking name suggestions!**

**Hope you liked it as much as I do! :]**


End file.
